DWNB-TV
'''Aksyon TV (DWNB-TV) channel 41, is a television station owned by Nation Broadcasting Corporation. and currently is the flagship station of the Philippine television AksyonTV; The station is operated and co-owned by ABC Development Corporation, Its studios is located at 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches Quezon City and the transmitter is located at Emerald Hills beside Garden of Gethsemane II, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal. History As MTV Philippines Previously, DZRU (now DWNB) UHF Channel 41 was being planned for use by NBC for its own acquired programming under the multimedia convergence program of the station's current owners. But sometime in 2000, MTV Asia wanted to go 24 hours on terrestrial television which it didn't get when they were still buying airtime through Studio 23. NBC broadcast executives, led by the dynamic radio station manager Francis Lumen, signed in MTV Networks for the right to use NBC's UHF Channel 41 for the latter's new extension, to be christened MTV Philippines. The move was in line to NBC's trends toward converging traditional broadcasts with the giant telecommunications backbone of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT), which had acquired NBC from the Yabuts in 1998 to achieve that purpose. UHF Channel 41 has its own studio complex at The Fort Global City in Taguig where its shows were broadcast to Metro Manila and nearby areas. After 6 years of partnership in the Philippines, MTV Philippines has been placed off-the-air after a multi-year deal with All Youth Channels, Inc. following the dissolution of partnership with NBC. MTV Philippines was relaunched on March 1, 2007 as a cable and satellite TV channel while UHF Channel 41 was inactive for 3 years (even MTV Philippines was ceased to exist in February 2010). As AksyonTV Channel 41 In October 2010, UHF Channel 41 went back on-air and began its test broadcast as ABC Development Corporation took over the blocktime that will alternate TV5's programming and will feature news & public service information programs when ABC Development Corporation took over the management of NBC stations. By that day, UHF Channel 41 broadcast the feed of sister station 92.3 News FM (after the U92.3 FM sign-off on September 30) from 12nn to 8pm daily, but this was temporarily ended by the first quarter of December. The next few months, UHF Channel 41 prepared for the first non-cable news, current affairs and information & sports channel on TV, AksyonTV, named after the flagship news program Aksyon. It was successfully launched on February 21, 2011 at exactly 4:00 in the morning, airing its first program Andar ng Mga Balita hosted by Martin Andanar, which was actually a simulcast of the morning news program on News FM of the same title. The channel is also aired over Channel 29 (free-TV) on the areas of Cebu & Davao, Channel 46 over Iloilo City, and on selected cable channels. It operates 24 hours a day except for Holy week where it's classic programs are limited. On April 30, AksyonTV Channel 41 is also aired on SkyCable via channel 61, but it was moved to Channel 59 on July 2011. See also * AksyonTV * TV5 * Nation Broadcasting Corporation * Radyo5 92.3 News FM * News5 Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2001